The health care profession is rapidly changing. We now live in a time where health care has become a daily discussion for most media outlets. It is now more important than ever for health care providers, health insurance companies, and health care facilities to understand the costs associated with each patient and the patient's adherence (or non-adherence) to a treatment program.
Health care has become an increasingly popular topic these days, especially in light of recent legislation enabling the public greater access to health care. Certain technology has enabled health care providers the ability to monitor the adherence level for each patient to a particular health care therapy (e.g., adherence to a drug regimen), and use such data to advance the practice of the particular health care provider. Certain techniques are described in related U.S. application Ser. Nos. 13/729,817 and 14/319,450, each of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Conventional technology related to monitoring adherence to a particular health care regimen is helpful in that it can convey how involved a patient is when participating in a particular therapy. However, such technology does not necessarily convey to a health care provider the actual value associated with potential future adherence to a particular therapy. In particular, such technology does not create a metric for conveying to a health care provider the probability related a patient for the adherence (or non-adherence) to a therapy taking into account the probability of the patient converting to being adherent (e.g., from being non-adherent) and the potential cost reduction associated with becoming adherent.